


unanswered prayers

by tabris



Series: this unlikely story of us [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fix-It, Gen, Possibly Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-02
Updated: 2016-09-02
Packaged: 2018-08-12 16:23:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7941220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabris/pseuds/tabris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's not sure why he does it at first, not really. It just seemed like the done thing to do — kiss the girl before going into a fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	unanswered prayers

**Author's Note:**

> This scene as filmed bugged me so much I finally braved posting publicly to fix it. Title from the Garth Brooks song of the same name. Read into the Steve/Bucky what you will. (:
> 
> ETA: This has developed into a ~~fix-it~~ series. Oops.

Steve's not sure why he does it at first, not really. It just seemed like the done thing to do — kiss the girl before going into a fight.

He likes Sharon, respects her, certainly, especially after the Triskelion, but he doesn't love her. Doesn't think he ever would if he's honest with himself.

(It's something he's been working on, the honesty part. He blames Sam.)

Her lips are soft and Steve's heart is aching, but when she pulls away, mouth quirked in a smile, eyes gentle and a little sad, he realizes.

It's goodbye.

Goodbye to all the might have beens he's been clinging to since he came out off the ice.

The Steve Rogers, Captain America, who takes Peggy Carter dancing.

The Steve Rogers, Shield Agent, who asks the cute nurse next door out for coffee.

The Steve Rogers who gets a normal life at the end of all this. Because there is no end to all of this and there's never going to be a normal for him ever again. He's made his choice and that choice is currently crammed into the back of a Volkswagen with with laughing eyes, a fragmented mind, and a lifetime of hurts Steve desperately wishes he could ease.

(And as for the Steve Rogers who doesn't embarrass himself in front of his best friends, well. That guy only ever existed in his wildest imaginings.

Then again, Steve thinks, hiding a fond grin in exasperation as he tries unsuccessfully to glare back at Bucky and Sam, he'd happily embarrass himself a million times to make these two laugh at him.)


End file.
